Orange
by SakuRa KiinOo
Summary: La misma ruta... Sin ella a su lado se sentía miserable. Aunque estaba consciente, ella ya no estaba más a su lado, la ilusión de su sonrisa y el poder tocarla lo seguía atormentando. Porque ella era su razón de vivir. Rendirse, el rechazo era mas fácil que saber que estaban condenados por la distancia. La realidad era cruel, sumamente dolorosa. Aun asi la despidio con una sonrisa


**Hola! bueno pues ya que he tardado bastante en actualizar _¡Del odio al amor, solo hay un paso!_ les traigo como compensación este corto (bastante corto) One-shot. Basado en la canción de Len "Orange".**

**VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE PERTENECE A LA CORPORACIÓN YAMAHA Y CRYPTON.**

* * *

"**Orange"**

…

…

…

El cielo estaba teñido de rojo, eran las 5:30pm y apenas estaba volviendo a casa. Viendo el paisaje a mí alrededor lleno de grandes postes negros de concreto bellamente alineados uno tras otro formando una perfecta fila. Lo que sentía en ese mismo instante era el frío viento del atardecer y la soledad guiándome a un futuro incierto, comencé a preguntarme.

– ¿A dónde debería ir?

Las memorias nostálgicas llegaron a mí, atormentando mi alma y estrujando de nuevo mi pecho. Recordar que incluso un día tedioso se convertía en el mejor siempre que tú estabas a mi lado. Porque tú siempre estuviste ahí.

–Ahora que ya no estás más aquí… no puedo vivir.

Me hace falta tu compañía, me hace falta tu sonrisa, me hace falta tu mirada, me hace falta escucharte decir mi nombre. Simplemente tú me haces falta.

En la escuela, a cada momento tu figura anaranjada bañada por la luz del atardecer flota en el salón y me doy cuenta de tu mirada. Me pregunto qué es lo que buscas fuera de la ventana mientras miras hacia el cielo. Aun así no te interrumpo, porque simplemente me encanta imaginarte.

Te imagino a mi lado, la sonrisa de cuando volvíamos caminando juntos, aún me atormenta. Sabiendo que es una ilusión, intento tomar tu mano para sentir aquel dulce tacto de dos manos suavemente conectadas. Como en aquellos tiempos cuando volvíamos juntos a casa. Estos pies que algunas veces tropiezan, recordando que la culpa la tenía nuestra cercanía al andar, y que también tropiezan al hablar palabras. Y entonces me digo a mi mismo.

–El mañana sera mejor.

Este era un deseo irrelevante. El poder volver a ser feliz así, si estuvieras aquí, desearía que continúe. Pero el tiempo fluye; por la multitud, mientras paso entre cada uno, viéndote en cualquier tipo de gentileza que encuentro aun sabiendo que sería improbable que venga de ti. Porque sé muy bien que ya no estás aquí. Y aun así yo… sigo buscándote entre ellos.

Busco refugiarme del dolor. Perdiéndome entre la música, sin duda, si canto hermosas palabras dedicadas a ti, sin falta, tú probablemente no las recibirás, ni una sola palabra, aunque consideres buscarlas. Comienzo a preguntarme si hay posibilidad…, si podría volver hacia atrás. Para volver a ver tu sonrisa, para volver a sentir tu tacto, para volver a oírte, para volver a tenerte a mi lado. La culpa me consume, ahora mismo me estoy despreciando y me maldigo.

–Si tan solo me hubiera preocupado por ti un poco más. Si tan solo nos hubiéramos podido entender un poco más.

Sigo caminado mientras estoy recordando todo. Ahora me doy cuenta de que tengo muchas razones para darme por vencido, porque no le puedo ganar a este sentimiento incluso si lo amo. Otra vez, tú figura anaranjada flota a mi lado, esa mirada aparece de nuevo, tan lamentable y yo entonces comienzo a preguntarme qué es lo que buscas mientras miras al cielo. Sonríes, la misma sonrisa de cuando volvíamos caminando juntos. Me atormenta. Aun así sonrió, con nostalgia. Sé muy bien que ya no estás más aquí a mi lado.

Me detengo al darme cuenta de que he llegado a mi destino, alzo la mirada y sonrió melancólicamente. Siempre era la misma ruta, el mismo camino. Tan acostumbrado estoy de cuando volvíamos juntos, siempre paso a tu casa primero. Se ve tan vacía. Miro al cielo como tú lo hacías, siempre supe que el color anaranjado del atardecer era tu favorito. Yo no sabía si amarlo u odiarlo. Fue en un atardecer cuando te conocí y fue en un atardecer cuando te perdí. Me doy la vuelta despidiéndome con dolor para retomar mi camino de nuevo.

–Adiós Rin.

Con esas últimas palabras me alejo, esperando por el mañana, y retomar la misma ruta de siempre después de clases, con la ilusión de ti a mi lado.

FIN.

* * *

**PUES ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO TANTO COMO YO AL ESCRIBIRLO, LA VERDAD ES QUE ESTA CANCION PUES A PESAR DE QUE ME ENCANTA POR EL HECHO DE SER MUY BELLA, ES UNA CANCION QUE SIGNIFICA MUCHO PARA MI PUESTO QUE ME TRAE MUY LINDOS RECUERDOS, LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE VI EL VIDEO LA CANCION, LA LETRA, LAS IMAGENES, TODO, COMPLETAMENTE TODO ME LLEGO BASTANTE Y DEBO ADMITIR QUE LLORE JAJA, PERO ES QUE EN VERDAD VER LO TAN SIMILAR QUE ERA A COMO ESTABAN LAS COSAS FUE COMO UN GRAN IMPACTO Y MAS PORQUE AQUELLA PERSONA MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MI FUE QUIEN ME MOSTRO EL VIDEO, ENTONCES FUE ASI COMO QUE EL DOBLE DE IMPACTO Y YO SIMPLEMENTE HICE "KAPUT!" w LLORE...**

**Y BUENO PUES ES TODO POR AHORA, EN VERDAD ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, PUESMEDESPIDO YA Y NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE _¡De odio al amor, solo hay un paso!_**

**MATTA-NE! (^w^)/**

**by SaKura KiinoO.**


End file.
